Working and Living
by SouthernBella04
Summary: Betty moves on, but always seems to keep running into Gio. Getty story.
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

I couldn't believe that I had done this! Then again, I would get to see _him_. My heart fluttered slightly as I knocked on the door. Locking myself out of my apartment might have been the stupidest, wait…no cleverest thing I could have ever done. The music stopped and I heard him fumbling around his apartment. I heard the lock unlatch and a moment later I was looking at Jesse.

"Hi, Betty. What brings you here? Am I playing too loud again?" He grinned.

"No! NO! Not at all….you can play as loud as you like. Trust me, when Ms. Withers lets Muffins out and he screeches by my window it's much louder than you playing. Besides, you need to practice…I should tell Ms.Withers to stop letting her cat roam wherever it likes…." I knew I was rambling and sometimes I did that when I liked a guy.

"So, you came to tell me that you are annoyed by Muffins?" He asked skeptically.

"No…no…well yes…and…" I grinned. "I'm locked out."

"Oh. Ok…" Jesse looked taken aback. "How…can I help you? I will if you need me too, but I'm not sure how." He put his guitar down and messed with his hair.

I looked a little embarrassed and I could feel myself turning red. "Well, remember about a week ago…my dad was all worried about me and he said that I should give my closest neighbor a key in the case of an emergency. Well…I gave it to you…remember?" I looked at him nervously. I had NO idea why I was so nervous.

He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. You did. Sorry, you did give me a key. Come on in…I need to find it somewhere…." He let me in. I had never been in his apartment before. It was nothing like mine. His apartment was messy. Clothes were everywhere. I cringed slightly, being the neat freak that I am.

"Sorry for the mess." He smiled and all my hesitation for his apartment went away.

"Oh no…I understand completely. Some times when I work for Mode and we have big fashion weeks…my place looks like a disaster…" I wanted to change the subject. "So, the girl who left your apartment the other night…is she…your sister?" I asked casually.

"Ah, no…she's my girlfriend, Sarah. She lives in Greenwich. Hey, here it is." He pulled it out of a sock in his drawer.

"…Thanks." I took the key and started to back away to turn around. I suddenly tripped over a stool that was right behind me.

"You alright, Betty?" he asked helping me up.

"Yeah, fine." I said quickly. "I need to get going…so I'll see you around." I grinned as he walked me to the door.

"You have a good week Betty. Let me know if you need anything." He smiled and closed the door. I knew he only meant it in a friendly way.

I sighed and unlocked my own door. I heard rustling around in my apartment and my heart skipped a beat. "You stay away!" I yelled as I entered the room and looked around. "Hilda!" I yelled as my eyes met hers.

"What?! I need sisterly bonding time or whatever you call it. Since I broke up with Coach I need it." She stuck her finger in some icing.

"How did you get in?"

"You left the window open. You do know anyone could have climbed the fire escape…" she said mater of factly. "Oh and there was no need for you to go over to that guy's place…" She gave me a little wink.

"Ok, so what? Just because I am getting to know one of my neighbors doesn't mean…" I started, but Hilda finished.

"Ay Betty. You are always talking about that boy. If you ask me, you could have done better with G…" I stopped Hilda before she could finish.

"Please, I don't really want to hear his name." I informed her.

"Isn't he supposed to be back any day now?" she asked.

"Yes, if you're that curious. He came back today. There are you happy now?" I rolled my eyes and looked in the fridge for something to drink.

"Ooo…are you going to try and see him…you know to make amends and everything?" She took a drink out of the fridge and grinned.

"No! I told him I didn't like him in that way. End of story. New York is a very big city and the chances of running into him are slim to none." I ended the conversation by turning on our favorite soap opera.

"So what's new with Daniel and DJ?" Hilda asked after the episode was over.

"We're actually going to Coney Island tomorrow. Daniel wants to bond with his son and thought I would like to come along." I smiled. "I love Coney Island! I didn't get a hot dog last time I went there…" I glanced up at Hilda. "How are you holding up?"

"Better more and more every day. Justin…bless him…is striking gym on all accounts...even the cheerleaders….that boy…" she laughed.

"I'm glad you broke it off with him. Any guy who would make you a secret isn't good news at all." I took hold of my sister's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks. I should probably be going. I need to work on my nails." She looked down at her nails and stood up. "Have fun tomorrow!"

That night I slept restlessly. I managed to have a dream about _him_. I hadn't thought of him since Hilda mentioned his name. In the dream I was sitting in his sandwich shop and we were dating. NO! This wasn't something I wanted to think about. I didn't think about him in that way. I liked Jesse…not Gio! It surprised me that I was happy in my dream. I didn't want to be happy. I wanted to fight it. I suddenly woke up and looked at the clock. I only had five minutes before I had to be awake, so I went ahead and got ready for my day.

"Morning Daniel!" I greeted him when I got to my desk and then to his office.

"Betty…hi! Ready for Coney Island?" He asked excitedly. I smiled and looked over at DJ.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I gave him the thumbs up and went back to my desk.

"So, I think I might have actually taken my first message ever for you. I'm in the delivery kind of mood." Amanda came up behind me and grinned.

"So what's the message?" I asked as I watched her file her nails.

"What?" She stared at me. I told you that you have a message, what else do you want from me?" She sighed. "My job is hard enough!"

"Well the actual message would have been nice." I looked at Amanda.

"Right, well like I said…I deliver." She paused. "Ok, so you did get a message and I forgot it. The important thing is that I passed along that you got a message! Ok, I see Nick Pepper and he is totally hot today…" she trailed off and waltzed over to Nick Pepper.

I rolled my eyes and knew it was probably a member of the family worried about something. I ran through all of Daniel's messages and closed down my computer. "I'm all ready!" I announced to Daniel as I entered his office.

"Great. My mom and Alexis are joining us. You know…there's nothing like a Meade family outing." Daniel hesitated a little with that comment.

"It's going to be fine Daniel." I reassured him as we hopped into the town car.

We arrived at Coney Island 30 minutes later. Mrs. Meade and Alexis greeted Daniel and DJ with a hug. Mrs. Meade smiled at me. "How are you Betty?"

"Fine, Mrs. Meade." I grinned and walked down the boardwalk with the Meades.

"Papa…may I…uh…get…what you call it…hot dog?"DJ asked Daniel.

"Sure, here's 10 dollars. Get something else you want too." He smiled and watched as DJ ran off.

"You've done a good job Daniel." I remarked and Daniel turned to me.

"I never thought I would be good at this. It feels good. I really like being a dad, Betty." We walked together for awhile. Mrs. Meade found us about 20 minutes later. "Where is your son, Daniel?" she asked.

"He went to get a hot dog." He replied nonchalantly.

"For 20 minutes?" Mrs. Meade replied.

He's fine, mom." Daniel replied, but with a little bit of edge to his voice.

"I think we need to look for him. It's been 20 minutes Daniel. He could be lost."

A look of panic hit Daniel. "You really think so? Maybe we should split up and look for him." I nodded as Daniel asked me to look for DJ.

I decided to look away from where all the crowds were. I wasn't sure where DJ would wander off to, but I wanted to be sure we looked everywhere for him.

"So how is that working and living thing coming along?" I turned to meet the eyes of the all too familiar speaker. Gio.


	2. Right On Time

I stared at him for a moment. I wasn't sure how to respond and I was equally surprised just to see him standing there.

"How surprised should I be that you knew I'd be coming back and you went out looking for me. You know…that deserves a free coupon to an Italian restaurant." He grinned and I immediately blushed.

"..Er…Thanks…" I tried to take the coupon but he snatched it out of my hand.

"Unfortunately, you're not able to use it. It expired 2 weeks ago. I was going to use it on one of our dates to Italy." He explained angrily and showed me the contents of the coupon.

"Gio…Are you mad?" I replied. Of course he was mad. He had every right to be.

"Nah….wait no…yes Betty I am mad. You told me you would be coming to Rome with me and at the game you ditched me. I do have a right to be mad." He leaned against a metal frame. "So just out of mild interest, who are you actually looking for?"

"Well, DJ." I replied

"Wow…already on to a new guy. Classy." He smirked.

"No…it's Daniel's son." I rolled by eyes and took in some air irritably.

"Ah, Mr. Swarthy has a son." Gio nodded with a grin. "Who's the baby mama…please don't tell me it's Charlie…" He chuckled to himself.

"No!" I remarked matter of factly. "Daniel met some model in France a few years back and now they have a kid. Now if you'll excuse me…I need to go look for that pesky kid…" I sighed and began to leave.

"Betty, wait…" He grabbed me by the arm and then let go uncomfortably. "Sorry." I turned toward him. "Why don't I help you look for him? I did some running off back in the day when I was a kid…You owe me the company anyway." He still looked hurt from me deserting him. It was the least I could do.

"Uh…sure…" I walked ahead of him and started calling for DJ. Gio would walk beside me to follow my stride but I walked faster to stay ahead.

"If this is a race, you know I'd win." He grinned. "So why the cold shoulder? If anyone should be giving that…it should be me." I rolled my eyes and took it.

"So how's the sandwich business?" I asked casually.

"Good. My five year plan is coming along faster than I thought. Soon, I'll be taking business to Italy!" I looked at him just in time to see his face light up.

"You're moving to Italy?" I caught myself feeling very worried.

"Not for a while. I am planning on sticking around for a while at least. You never know when you'll have a reason to stay." He said that last part with careful caution.

"Hey there's Daniel!" I said loudly, changing the uncomfortable turn in the conversation. Gio fell silent by my side as I greeted Daniel. "Any luck with DJ?" I asked.

"No." Daniel replied sadly. "Looks like you found someone though…Hey Gio." He managed a quick smile.

"Daniel." Gio acknowledged Daniel with a nod.

"Daniel, is there anything I can do?" I asked as I placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Mrs. Meade came up to Daniel, and she looked particularly grim. "Daniel, I found DJ…" She sighed with hesitation. Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "His grandparents are here for him…" she trailed off.

"Daniel…I found this note…" Claire handed Daniel a note while her hand shaking.

"To the Meades…" Daniel read aloud. "…We regret to inform you that Daniel will no longer be living in the United States. At the request of the named child, he will be returning to France to live a life he is familiar with. We hope you understand that we have the child's interest in our hands. With regards, Marie and Maurice Chenielle." Daniel's hand quivered as he held the note in his hand.

"Betty, I can take it from here…" Claire squeezed my shoulder and motioned to Gio. "Go have some fun." She assured me as she took her son by the shoulder and guided him to a town car. Alexis, who joined the group, smiled at me and followed her family.

"That's just so sad…" I commented to Gio. I had forgotten that he was here with me for a moment.

"I think Daniel will pull through though. He's strong." Gio grabbed me by the arm. "You owe me some time Suarez!" Sometimes Gio could be relentless.

"Gio…I don't think it's a good time." I shook my head. "I told you that I don't see you in that way."

"C'mon, B! I don't bite. Well…at least not too hard." He winked at me as his eyes sparkled.

"I just don't think it's a good idea. Please Gio…don't do this to me. I finally have my life together and things are going to way I want and have been planning…" I begged.

"Dinner tonight….after that I promise if you want…I will leave you alone. Pinky promise." He held out his pinky.

"Fine. Only because you don't give up." I couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't we meet at my place? I learned a few recipes from my family that I've been dying to try." He grinned as I turned to leave. "Here's my address. See you at…hmm...7." He smiled and handed me a napkin with an address and walked away.

Something vaguely familiar about the address popped up in my mind but I ignored it as I caught a cab back to my apartment. As the cab approached my apartment it struck me. Gio's address was under the same building as mine. This couldn't be true. I shook my head as I got out of the cab and paid him. I picked out my phone from my purse and dialed the number I hadn't dialed in a few months.

"Betty! Somehow I knew you'd call. You just can't get enough of me. You miss me already, don't you?" He chuckled over the phone.

"Is your address some kind of joke?" I asked angrily. I looked at the information and went to the door that was supposedly Gio's and knocked.

"Hold up, someone's at the door." Gio rustled around. "I only open for cookies!" He yelled and opened the door and grinned.

"I have to go. You're standing right in front of me….in your boxers." I blushed and turned to leave.

"Wow…I am surprised to see you hear so early." He grinned and invited me in.

"No thanks. I…I was just making sure I had the right place. Somehow I picked the same apartment building as you to live in." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe it was fate." He replied.

"No! No….just say no to fate! It's not fate…far from fate. I have to go!" I said quickly.

"See you at 7!" He yelled to me as I made my way down the hall and up the stairs to my own apartment. I couldn't believe the luck I was suddenly having. Why did I end up picking the same building that Gio lived in? I wanted to stay away from him, not get closer to him.

"Hilda, don't you hear what I'm saying? HE'S IN MY SAME APARTMENT BUILDING!" I exclaimed to Hilda in our daily phone calls to one another.

"Ay, you don't need to yell. I'm not old yet. Take it easy. You could seize an opportunity you know." Hilda informed me.

"No, I told him I didn't see him in that way. He doesn't give up. Now I'm living in the same apartment building as him." I whined.

"So? Betty…you expect everyone to feel sorry for you…you just need to take life as it comes to you." Hilda hung up after giving me her normal little pep talks.

I sighed nervously as I got ready for dinner with Gio. I had to tell him that I didn't want to see him anymore. It was simple as that. I brushed my hair and made sure that I was semi-presentable…not for Gio but just in case I ran in Jesse. I glanced down at my watch and it read 6:58. I stepped out of my apartment and slowly walked past Jesse's door. I was hopeful that he would somehow have somewhere he needed to be. Nothing. As I walked down the stairs I smelled something wonderful. The hall smelled of pesto and garlic. I knocked on Gio's door.

"Right on time." He greeted me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.


	3. Complications

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I entered, two giant paws pushed me to the floor. I shut my eyes protectively and opened them to be staring at a giant Boxer. "Umph." I grunted.

"Apollo, down!" Gio shouted as Apollo retreated, but barked protectively and sat himself by Gio, staring me down.

"Gio, I didn't know you got a dog. He wasn't here earlier…" I remarked as I walked closer into the apartment. Apollo stared me down coldly as if I would pull out a knife on Gio.

"Apollo is only protective of me against people he doesn't know….and…I sort of told him about our falling out…" he admitted. The dog's ears perked but at the mention of him. Apollo was not going to be my friend anytime soon. "Apollo was out with Antonella. She had a report on canines through the years and needed to borrow him."

"Oh. Well…how are you Apollo." I cautiously bent down to Apollo's level." Apollo shifted angrily.

"Uh…Betty…." Gio warned but I didn't listen.

"It's ok, animals learn to like me. Shake." I held out my hand. Apollo looked as though he was about to pounce on me. Instead he sneezed and snot went all over me. "Eww, gross. Gio!"

Gio laughed. "If you had waited a few seconds longer I would have informed you that he sneezes on people he doesn't like." He grinned and went to the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Nah. I'm alright." I sat down on the sofa and looked around. "I didn't realize it earlier, but you have a nice place." I noticed an interesting piece of artwork. "Where did you get this? I like it."

"Italy." His voice seemed choked up and faltered slightly. There was a long silence which felt like forever.

"Is something burning?" I asked suddenly as an odd sensation met my nose. I heard a string of unfamiliar words which must have been Italian come out of his mouth as the smoke alarm went off. I ran into the kitchen.

"Betty…I'm so sorry….this…this isn't how I pictured this night going." He said as he pulled out a pasta dish with smoke bellowing out of it. He had a look of frustration on his face as he bit his lower lip.

"It's…it's alright…I have work to finish up anyway…" I turned to leave. As I turned I saw Apollo glaring at me again. "What?! Geez, you act like I'm going to beat up Gio or something." At the mention of it, Apollo bared his teeth and sneezed on me again. "Ugh, this is just great! Look, Gio…I should really be going…"

"WAIT!" He tried to grab my arm, but accidently grabbed my waist because of my sudden movement. I pulled away quickly. "Who says we have to skip out on dinner?" He shouted above the smoke alarm and Apollo's sudden barking due to the smoke alarm.

"WHAT?" I yelled, pretending not to hear him.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID. YOU AND ME AND DINNER." He knew I had heard the first time and that there was no getting out of it.

"Sure, but I get to pick the place." I said.

"No…" he shook his head. "That's not possible. I think you deserve that birthday dinner you wanted the first time…minus the hot chocolate spill and all." He grinned and messed with the smoke alarm until it went off. "I am not taking no for an answer. Don't make me tell Snowflake that you are disheartening my spirits."

"Oh like a horse is going to feel anything…" I rolled my eyes.

Gio pointed at Apollo and then looked up at me. "Fine!" I hissed and followed Gio as he made his way to the door.

We strolled quietly down the streets of New York. I knew where he was taking me. It was where my boyfriend at the time stood me up accidentally. _Pemberly_, I said under my breath. I was now standing in front of the restaurant where I was supposed to go on my birthday.

"You know, this time…you can get the cheese fondue for two and not have to take it home in a doggy bag." Gio grinned and held up two fingers as the waiter asked how many were in the party. "Outside seating please." We sat down a moment later.

"Sure beats playing Monopoly at McDonald's in order to try and win free food." I grinned as Gio chuckled at my joke. "As a matter of fact all I need is Virginia Avenue…"

"It's nice to see you happy." Gio commented. "You were stressed out before I left. As much as I told you that I was mad at you…I'm not anymore." He dipped a piece of bread into the fondue that just arrived.

"I'm really sorry. Things at that point were crazy. I had you and Henry both breathing down my neck." I shoved a piece of bread into my mouth as thunder boomed in the background. "I didn't know it was going to rain…"

"No matter, we're here now." Gio seemed lost elsewhere. I tried not to look at him and guess what he was thinking about.

"So just between friends…can I tell you about a guy I've met…a neighbor actually… "I blushed. Gio seemed to come out of his trance and his eyes looked dark as charcoal.

"I'm seeing someone, actually…" he informed me rather quickly.

"What?" I replied. For some reason this news set my heart into overdrive.

"I've been dating this girl for about two months. We met in Italy. She lives in the Soho district. I think I'm in love with her. You know…just between friends." He added the last part bitterly.

"Oh well, I'm happy for you." I gulped. "I'm seeing someone too…" I knew I was digging a big grave but I went with it. "Jesse…my neighbor…he's...he's a musician."

"Ah, he's the one who plays so loudly I want to pound him in the face! How can a guy read with all of that noise!" Gio barked, beginning to raise his voice.

"You know what? I don't think I want to eat here with you. You don't even know him!" I yelled as I got up from the table and began to walk away.

"So it's ok for you to move on, but when I try you get all upset with me?" He followed me as little droplets began to fall from the sky.

"No, what makes me angry is that you flaunt this new relationship in front of me! That's what irritates me Gio! You're just jealous of what Jesse and I have and the fact that you and I never got to that point!" The rain was falling hardcore now."

"Uh, Madame and monsieur, I need to request that either one of you pay…please…" the waiter walked up to us.

"Here." Gio threw a bill at him "Keep the change." He said bitterly as I took my moment to take off. "Betty!..." Gio called after me.

"I knew this was a bad idea Gio! You can't be happy for me! I hope you and your…your…supermodel girlfriend will be happy!" I turned around and barked at him. Even though I had no idea what his girlfriend looked like. I only imagined she was gorgeous. He went for that type.

"Fine! I hope you and your musician guy will be very happy! Don't come crawling back to me when he ends it and breaks your heart!" His face was dripping with rain and his clothes were soaked. No doubt mine were too. I was too furious to care.

I marched up to my apartment and unlocked the door and slammed it shut. There was a sudden knock at the door. I knew it was Gio. He was going to tell me he was sorry. I opened the door quickly. "WHAT?" I yelled.

"Woah! Sorry…I just wanted to make sure that you were alright…" It was Jesse and he seemed taken aback by my anger. I suddenly felt flushed.

"Sorry…just a bad night…" I replied, feeling calmer. "So did…uh…you enjoy using my umbrella the other day?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks. It looks like you could have used it tonight though." He grinned. "Alright well…have a good night." He smiled and walked back to his apartment.

I sighed and sat on my couch. Tears of frustration fell from my eyes.


	4. Tomorrow May Rain

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hilda…you know I only did it and said those things to make him jealous…" I admitted to my sister over the phone. I decided to call her after my fight with Gio. She made me feel better sometimes.

"Chica, I can't believe you even brought Jesse up though! From the sound of it, Jesse was the least of the things on your mind at the time." Hilda chided me mildly.

"I know…ugh…now I just wish I would take it back. I can't though…it's too late. I went even as far as to tell Gio that Jesse and I were dating…" I sighed tiredly.

"You what?" Hilda exclaimed. I then heard Hilda sigh impatiently.

"No! You can't sigh like that! You have no room to do any sighing or noise making of any kind in that tone." I informed her. I needed her on my side.

"Betty, I may not be the best at relationships…ok well…my track record is pretty low at the moment…but I do know when my own sister is being stupid…Betty…that wasn't the best thing to say to Gio in order to get him to pay attention to you." Hilda warned. "It's one thing to bring Jesse up…but you opened up a whole can of Chihuahuas when you lied about dating him." Hilda scolded me.

"Chihuahuas?" I grinned.

"What? It's my new phrase…so you'd better get used to it. Have you ever seen a pissed off Chihuahua? You do not want to mess with them…"

"Ok, well Hilda…you've been absolutely no help to me. I'm hanging up now." I waited for her to say goodbye and hung up.

That night was the first sleepless night I had in awhile. I dreamt of Coney Island and of making up with Gio, only to cause another fight between the two of us. I tossed and turned and had a nightmare. In my dream he hated me. He wished I had never existed and his wish was granted. I had to stand on the sidelines and watch him buzz happily around interacting with the people who were supposed to be in my life! I watched him move from girl to girl. He even dated Kimmie for awhile, the very Kimmie that had I been in existence would have made my life a living nightmare. It broke my heart that he wished I had never existed. I awoke in a cold sweat and panted heavily as I looked around in my dark apartment. Pocito was sitting on my dresser and his head turned to face me.

"Remember me?" He growled. "Just consider me Jimmy Cricket, only one who wants to rip out your heart! How could you be so selfish?" My cuddly Pocito started to waddle over to me with glowing eyes. I jerked upwards and blinked a few times before realizing I had just encountered yet another nightmare. As I looked around the room, I laid eyes on Pocito and got up and tossed him in a cupboard. The clock read 3:16 am.

Work was nothing better. I had trouble focusing and was being teased and tormented by Amanda and Marc. Well, that part is normal…but still.

"Hey Betty, I'll pay you a dollar if you go order me a sandwich at Gio's deli…" Amanda smirked. "I know you need that dollar…you're probably just getting by with rent and all…"

"You're one to talk Amanda…I'm not the one who…" She had her hand over my mouth before I could finish the rest of my sentence.

"…I told you not to tell….besides…I'll give you two dollars….two WHOLE dollars…and I mean not in pesos." She waved two dollars in front of me as I rolled my eyes and walked away from her.

"Good morning Daniel!" I said cheerfully as I walked into his office. He was sitting there with a gloomy look on his face. It was then that I suddenly remembered what had happened at Coney Island and felt guilty for deserting him.

"Betty…hi…" he managed to say and looked down to pretend to be reading a newspaper.

"Daniel…I'm really sorry for deserting you the other day. You're my friend and you needed me for DJ." I frowned.

"It's ok….he's probably much better off with the grandparents anyway. Besides…read this…" he handed me a piece of paper. As I skimmed it, my eyes flew open.

"Oh! DJ…isn't your son….Alexis….really?" I was taken aback by the new information.

"Why are you so surprised? You know this sort of stuff only happens to me…" He sighed and began to type. "Maybe I should just face the fact that I am a loser….or worse…" He shook his head and frowned.

"No!..." I paused trying to figure out how I could cheer him up. "Losers wouldn't have a date tonight…would they?" I grinned not even knowing where this was going.

"Like Giselle? Yeah, that worked out well, Betty." He said sarcastically.

"Be at my place at 8pm tonight…I have…a uh…neighbor who screams every time I mention your name." I grinned and walked away, not giving him any time to decline my offer.

My stomach began to growl before too long. I was craving a sandwich. More importantly I was craving a sandwich from _his _place. I did not want to see him. Maybe he wasn't working. I decided to take my chances.

I opened the door to his deli and rolled my eyes. "He's here." I said softly to myself.

"Mode girl…I'm not speaking with you." Gio gave me the look of shooting daggers.

"Well fine! I'm not speaking to you either!" I matched his anger.

"Excuse me, Madame, could you tell the woman who just walked into my deli that we are out of all sandwich materials and that maybe she should go to Subway…" Gio directed a lady sitting at a bar stool at the counter. She looked from me to Gio and back to me with a quizzical look.

"Well, tell him that I didn't come here for a sandwich…I came here….to…to…" I looked around. "To do this…" I knocked over an empty barstool.

"Really?" Gio raised any eyebrow as he addressed his statement to me. "That's all you've got Suarez?" He shook his head with a frown and grabbed me by the arm and took me into the back. "What do you want?"

"I want a sandwich." I said with a slight pout to my voice.

"Fine. I'll get you a sandwich…not out of a favor for you though. However, I do have a favor to ask of you and if you do this for me…I will drop the reasons why I am mad at you." He shifted his weight and leaned against the doorway.

"Reasons you're mad at me?" I sighed. "What exactly do you need me to do?"

"Feed Apollo." He fiddled with a key on his keychain. "I'm going out of town with…with…my girlfriend this weekend and I need you to feed Apollo and walk him while I'm gone. I was going to have Nella do it…but she has a camping thing with the family." He informed me.

I stood there for a minute. "Sure…for Apollo though." I had no idea why I agreed. I could only imagine Gio with some girl off on a weekend getaway somewhere. I grew hot just thinking about it.

"Thanks…oh and as a token of appreciation…don't worry about paying for the sandwich." He handed me the key and walked to the front of his deli. It was funny, but his remark was almost icy in nature.

"Er…thanks again….for the sandwich…" I waved the sandwich in the air as I left his deli. The cold air greeted me as I stood outside of his shop in silence. I wanted to go back in and apologize for the whole Jesse situation, but decided against it. He didn't treat me very nicely back there. He was distant and cold toward me. It was all because of his stupid blonde girlfriend. Well, at least I was pretty sure she would be an attractive blonde. Suddenly I forgot to call someone, I picked up the phone and gave my mysterious person the information they needed and hung up, walking back to the Meade building.

Five o'clock finally arrived and I was anxious to get off of work. I had to go feed Gio's dog later tonight, but I also had to get my apartment ready for Daniel and his mysterious date. I arrived home by 6 and had the apartment semi-decent by 7:30. The doorbell rang to my surprise. I almost wished it was Jesse at the door, but my face fell when I saw Hilda.

"Come in." I said after unlatching the door and opening it.

"Why so gloomy? You're the one who told me to come here at 8. What's this about anyway?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." I murmured. "Sorry about that…I was hoping you would be Jesse."

"Ay! Enough about him already…" Hilda shook her head as she reached into my fridge for a drink.

"What? Hilda…I have wanted to go after him for awhile…this is my chance to go out on a limb…take a chance!" I exclaimed.

"You should have taken your chance with Gio…I almost guarantee that if you went out on a limb for him…that limb would not break…this thing….that you have for Jesse….it spells broken limb all over it!" She waved her hand in front of my face. She was waiting for me to respond, but the doorbell rang, saving me from another talk with Hilda.

"Daniel! Hi…just in time." I grabbed my sister by the arm. "Alright you two…have fun on your date together…be home by midnight!" I grinned and shoved them both out of the door and leaned up against the door and sighed. I stared out of the peephole a few minutes later and they were gone. Suddenly, I remembered Apollo. I grabbed Gio's key and made my way to his apartment.

"Apollo?" I called as I opened the door. Two giant paws greeted me as Apollo threw me to the ground and sneezed on me. "It's ok…I'm here to feed you and walk you." I smiled and turned on a light. My eyes rested on Gio's computer. He told me once that he takes his computer with him everywhere to be in touch with his employees if they need him. I began to panic. I reached for my phone as I stood by his computer. Apollo barked which startled me enough to turn around quickly. As I turned around, my shirt caught a folder that well to the floor. A single piece of paper slipped out of the folder.

I picked up the paper. "Reasons Why I Hate Betty…" I read to myself. It pained me to see that he actually created a list for this reason. A stinging sensation hit my eyes and I sat down in an arm chair and read the contents on the paper.


	5. The Past and the Furious

I looked from Apollo and back to the paper in my hand in disbelief. All it said was, _see other page_.

"What? Is this all…?" I seemed to be asking both myself and Apollo. I looked on the back of the paper and saw nothing. NOTHING. "I must be going crazy." I looked over at the dog as he gave me a quizzical look. "Oh right…like you have never snooped through someone's papers!" I defended myself to the dog.

"Betty?" the voice broke my concentration and I jumped. "What?! IT WASN'T ME…I SWEAR!" I turned around. "Jesse?"

"What are you doing in Gio's apartment? I was on my way to a gig and I saw his door was open and I heard your voice in here…everything alright?" He gave me a half smile.

"Yes, fine…great!" I said a little too quickly. "You…you know Gio?" I had only hoped that he and Gio weren't great friends and that Gio inquired about my lie about dating Jesse.

"Are…you sure? You seem a little paranoid about something. Oh hey Apollo!" he walked in and Apollo ran over to him and wagged his tail. "Hey buddy!" Apollo proceeded to lick him. "Gio sometimes gives me sandwiches. I go into his shop from time to time…I don't know him that well…but I do know Apollo." He scratched behind Apollo's ears.

"Apollo likes you? That's funny…he….nevermind." I made sure to glare at Apollo.

"So a gig…?" I tried to get as much information out as I could.

"Yeah…well nothing big. My buddies and I are going to play at a coffee house." He shrugged and readjusted his guitar.

"No big deal? Jesse that's a HUGE deal. I'm really excited for you!" I hid the paper behind my back.

"Listen, I'd better let you get back to…uh…well…whatever you were doing…" he raised his eyebrow and looked around the room. "See ya, Super B." He smiled and left.

I stared at him for a minute and then I looked back down at the sheet of paper. It was beginning to slip from my fingers. _Other sheet?_ I was curious at this point and was determined to figure out what the other sheet said.

"Where is it Apollo?" I turned and didn't see Apollo. My eyes looked at the open door and my heart skipped a beat. _Crap_. Maybe Apollo was somewhere around the house.

APOLLO?" I called loudly. I searched every inch of Gio's apartment and no dog. "It's ok Betty…he's just….off to …oh no…I lost Gio's dog!" I fell to the floor and dropped the paper I was holding. Somehow it didn't feel nearly as interesting anymore. I pulled myself together and decided to go out and look for Apollo. I sluggishly made my way up to my apartment to grab a coat. As I opened to door, I noticed someone was already there.

"You know Betty…you should really lock the door…especially now that I am going to be your new roomie!" Amanda beamed at me as she pulled out a file and filed her nails.

"What? Look Amanda now isn't the time for your pranks. I lost Gio's dog…" My voice quivered slightly.

"Oh, is that a metaphor for something dirty?" Amanda seemed interested.

"No! I literally lost his dog. You know what…I'm wasting time…" I grabbed my coat and turned to leave.

"Wait…I'm going to tag, hag." Amanda grabbed her coat and walked out into the hall with me. "What? It's my new phrase…" she said as I gave her a questioning look.

"Fine. First let's search around the hallways." I began to wander around on my floor. "So why did you call me roomie?"

"Ok, here's the deal…so remember how I told you I have 15 dollars in credit card debt?" She began, but I cut her off.

"If you're going to lie about credit card debt…it should be more than 15 dollars…I thought you said it was 15,000 do…" This time Amanda cut me off.

"Shh…I'm still in denial here…anyway…I was kinda evicted from my apartment and I heard you have lots of space…and that you wouldn't mind." She put her arm around my shoulder and I pulled away.

"Well…I guess if you need a place to stay…you can stay with me until…"

"THANKS! Oh by the way I can so help you redecorate. I know that most of your apartment is Halloween decorations…but we can change that." Amanda began to rattle off with how she could fix up my apartment.

"Focus…please…I need to find a boxer…" I insisted.

"I once dated a boxer…" Amanda remarked.

"The dog, Amanda. His name is Apollo and he's Gio's dog and I lost him. I was supposed to be looking after his apartment while he's away." I said as we were now looking on the last floor of the apartment.

"Oh. Well, I hate to have to tell you this…but he is not going to be too happy…how he's really going to hate you." Amanda informed me as we walked outdoors into the cold night air.

"I know…" I said bitterly as I called Apollo's name loudly. "Where's Halston?"

Amanda gave me a look. "Please don't tell me you sold your dog for money…?" I sighed and she shook her head. "No, I placed him on Marc's doorstep in a basket, knocked and ran away." She grinned. "He will never know…"

"Amanda, that dog is the most distinctive dog…he will know it's Halston." I shook my head and paced back in forth figuring out what to do.

"Why don't you just buy a dog that looks like Gio's?" She suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Amanda, that's dishonest…Gio would know…I better just face Gio when he returns and tell him that I lost his dog."

"So what about that guy with the guitar?" Amanda changed the subject, to my relief.

"Oh…he's…he's just a neighbor." I didn't want her to realize I already had a new crush. She had been teasing me about Henry and Gio constantly.

"…just a neighbor? Well I ran into him in the hallway and he is guh-or-jus! Trust me; it was love at first sight." Amanda smiled.

"Uh, let's just go inside…there's no use…I lost his dog and he is never going to speak to me again." I sighed and walked inside and up to my apartment. I could hear Amanda trailing after me.

"I call dibs on the bed!" Amanda ran past me and made herself right at home. I grumbled out of frustration.

"Great!" I mumbled under my breath. "So this is how my great weekend is supposed to go!" I huffed and remembered the paper I read at Gio's. Well now he had another reason to hate me.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I thought of the letter and then of Apollo. The word "hate" swirled around in my head. I was also uncomfortable lying on the floor as I heard Amanda snoring. I couldn't take it anymore, so I got up and made my way out into the hallway. To my surprise, and joy, Jesse walked through the hallway at that moment.

"Rough night?" He opened his apartment to lay his guitar down and came back out.

"If you could call it that." I said sarcastically. "I lost Apollo." I said quietly.

"Ah, I can see how that would make your night rough." He sighed and leaned against one of the walls. "A boxer roaming around New York City…that's something you don't see everyday…" he laughed. I couldn't help but smile. He was trying to make me feel better. " My girlfriend and I broke up earlier tonight."

"I'm so…sorry…" I said honestly. However, I did get a little bit of joy out of his news.

"Hey…I'm a struggling musician….she said she wanted someone who was actually going somewhere in life…this is New York though…" he informed me. "I should probably go in…but…Super B…you should just tell him the truth. He might be more understanding than you think." He grinned and left me sitting alone in the hallway. I hated telling the truth to someone I cared about.

The next day, Amanda decided we had to have a girl's day in and rent movies. Of course, I had to buy the movies we were going to watch. We soaked up our misery in empanadas and cookie dough. We started out with chick flick movies and then moved onto _Havoc_ and _Planet Terror_.

"Why did you choose these movies?" I looked at Amanda skeptically. "We went from chick flicks to action movies?" She shrugged. "I dunno…" She shoved an empanada into her mouth. In the middle of a scene in _Planet Terror_ there was a knock at the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Gio standing there. I cringed and opened the door.

"Betty! Hey…so I'm back a little early…but…have you seen Apollo around?" Gio raised his eyebrow and I gulped as I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

"Gio…I…I…I lost him." My eyes fell to the floor. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't hear me the first time.

"I accidentally left the door open and Apollo…he's gone. I'm…I'm so…so sorry." I sighed. I knew what was coming.

"YOU LOST MY DOG?" He was angry…well furious. "How could you lose my dog in only one day?" He then proceeded to mutter off in Italian, which was another clue that he was angry.

"I know you're upset…" He didn't even give me the chance to explain.

"NO BETTY…I'M NOT UPSET…as a matter of fact I'm perfectly FINE!" He sighed heavily. My face began to blush. The door to Jesse's apartment opened slightly and I knew he was watching.

"Betty…I…I don't even know what to say to you right now!" He turned to walk away.

"Gio…I'm really really sorry. I can buy you a new one…any kind of dog….please don't make this be another thing to add to your list of reasons to hate me!" I pleaded and then stopped myself too late. I shouldn't have said that. I reminded myself of that fact in my head.

"Did you go looking through my stuff?" He was beyond furious. "I don't know what's worse Betty…the fact that you lost my dog…or that you went looking through my personal stuff…I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again. Have fun with your boyfriend Jesse, Betty." He said loudly as he stormed off.

I panicked and hoped that Jesse hadn't heard that. When I heard his door close, I knew he had. I was pretty sure that my face was scarlet with embarrassment. I hung me head low and made my way into my apartment, not even looking at Amanda. I would wake up tomorrow and it would all be in the past.


End file.
